Dragonair
|dex number = 148}} Dragonair is the Dragon Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Dratini . It evolves into Dragonite at level 55. Biology Dragonair has round eyes and a small horn on its forehead. It has small wings on both sides of its head. Dragonair is covered in light blue scales, except for its stomach, which is colored white. Dragonair has small, blue orbs on its tail and neck. Dragonair's height is 13'01" tall, and it weighs 36.4 pounds. Canon Appearances Major *Clair's Dratini evolved into a Dragonair in Beauty is Skin Deep. In A Pokemon of a Different Color! it was shown to have evolved once again into a Dragonite. *Dragonair's first anime appearance was in the banned episode, EP035. The episode was banned due to over exposure to gun and gun violence, and it is one of very few episodes that have been banned. Minor * In An Olden Pond, a Dragonair lived on a lake that Mr. Saridakis wanted to build a luxury resort on. *Dragonair briefly appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure, flying around a rainbow. *A Dragonair appeared in a fantasy in Imitation Confrontation. *Dragonair made its English Dub debut in Dueling Heroes. Fanon Appearances Pokémon Tales * A Dragonair was part of Lawrence's Collection in ''The Collector''. It was freed in the end. ** It returned in the Ambrette Aquarium in ''Fighting the Storm''. * Kaburagi's Dragonair appears in ''Vs. Kingdra''. * One of Barbara's sister's used in Dragonair in ''Vs. Battle Pike''. Pokedex Entries 'Red, Blue' A mystical Pokémon that exudes a gentle aura. Has the ability to change climate conditions. 'Yellow According to a witness, its body was surrounded by a strange aura that gave it a mystical look. 'Pokemon Stadium Lives in large bodies of water like the sea and lakes. It is said to have the power to change the weather and fly. 'Gold, HeartGold They say that if it emits an aura from its whole body, the weather will begin to change instantly. 'Silver, SoulSilver' Its crystalline orbs appear to give this Pokémon the power to freely control the weather. 'Crystal It is called the divine Pokémon. When its entire body brightens slightly, the weather changes. 'Pokemon Stadium 2 They say that if it emits an aura from its whole body, the weather will begin to change instantly. 'Ruby, Sapphire' Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter weather conditions in its vicinity by discharging energy from the crystals on its neck and tail. 'Emerald A Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter the weather around it by loosing energy from the crystals on its neck and tail. 'FireRed It is said to live in seas and lakes. Even though it has no wings, it has been seen flying occasionally. 'LeafGreen A mystical Pokémon that exudes a gentle aura. It is said to have the ability to change the weather. 'Diamond, Pearl, Platinum' If its body takes on an aura, the weather changes instantly. It is said to live in seas and lakes. 'Black, Black 2, White, White 2 If its body takes on an aura, the weather changes instantly. It is said to live in seas and lakes. 'X Its crystalline orbs appear to give this Pokémon the power to freely control the weather. '''Y A mystical Pokémon that exudes a gentle aura. It is said to have the ability to change the weather. Moves *START: Wrap *START: Leer *START: Thunder Wave *START: Twister *005: Thunder Wave *011: Twister *015: Dragon Rage *024: Slam *025: Agility *033: Dragon Tail *039: Aqua Tail *047: Dragon Rush *053: Safeguard *061: Dragon Dance *067: Outrage *075: Hyper Beam Category:Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Blue Pokemon Category:First Evolutions Category:Snake Pokemon